


Love

by UndeadDolly



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexsomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: It wasn't a secret.He was a little masochist, a little freak.He fetishized his mortality, enjoyed being dominated.





	Love

He whined and writhed.

However, Hide can’t escape - tangled inside Kaneki’s grasp, who’s sound asleep. His boyfriend broached this topic - about acting out sex, but while in his sleep. He had been warned - cautioned about their relationship, especially his boyfriend’s condition. He hadn't taken the conversion seriously, though. It was a grave mistake on his part.

After all, Hide is human - frail and feeble, not like Kaneki. His boyfriend was aggressive, just more than usual. His humanity didn't matter now, or his easily bruising body. He was simply a pretty toy, a means for pleasure.

XOXO

He was shaking.

He wasn't afraid, though. In all honesty, Hide was nervous, but eager. After all, Kaneki always held back during sex, not wanting to hurt him. However, Hide enjoyed the pain, even the bruises. So, Hide proudly displayed them, like trophies.

He heard the tales - about being too curious, especially for one’s own good. He didn't care - intrigued by Kaneki’s ghoul, an enigmatic part his boyfriend concealed. Despite the warning, Hide reached out - embracing the ghoul, a part of Kaneki he found beautiful, too.

XOXO

The bed creaked.

He couldn't take anymore, though. He was weak - depleted and drained of energy, so loose and limp. His body stayed in position - cradled by those teasing tentacles, which were holding him up. They were squeezing - clutching his hips and thighs and ankles, even his half hard dick.

His eyes drifted shut, then. He breathed Kaneki’s name - over and over, like a prayer. His voice was encouraging - bewitching and enchanting the ghoul, just to thrust harder and harder. His channel was wet - full and overflowing, with Kaneki’s seed. However, Kaneki wouldn't stop, not anytime soon.

_“Hide.”_

_“K-Kaneki.”_

_“You’re mine, Hide.”_

_“I-I’m yours, Kaneki.”_

XOXO

The nightdress ripped.

It was shredded - claw marks decorated the nightgown, silk and lace lay everywhere. It was an annoyance - depriving and denying Kaneki skin, such supple and soft skin. It's what Kaneki craved - fragile and frail flesh, shaping and sculpting underneath his touch.

He held Kaneki - tugging pale locks, earning a growl. His heart raced - thumping and thudding loudly, explicitly for Kaneki. It's riveting music - seductively spellbinding Kaneki, except to thrust harder and harder.

_“Why, Hide?”_

_“W-What is it, Kaneki?”_

_“Why must you do this to me, Hide?”_

_“W-What do you mean, Kaneki?”_

_“Why must you be so beautiful, Hide?”_

XOXO

The sheets soiled.

It was soaked - stained and spoiled, willfully defiled and dirty. It felt wet - sticky and slick, with sweat and tears. It's torn too - claw marks embedded everywhere, whilst tearing apart.

His hands roamed - over Kaneki’s chest, the toned abs. He heard a groan - deep and dark, though approving. He smiled weakly - heart fluttering feverishly, thrumming erratically.

_“Why must you be so kind, Hide?”_

_“K-Kaneki …”_

_“Why must you be so kind to monsters?”_

_“...’Neki.”_

_“Why must you be so kind to me?”_

XOXO

It was morning now.

He had fell unconscious. He didn't know when, except that he had. His nightgown was soiled - torn in some areas, especially the hem. His hips hurt a lot - kept him from moving as well, but thankfully Kaneki was near.

He reached over - touching Kaneki’s back, who finally turned around. His boyfriend was crying - eyes watery and rimmed red, which was concerning. The ghoul frowned - clenching his fists, just before walking over.

“W-What’s wrong, Kaneki?”

“I’m so sorry, Hide.”

“Don’t be, Kaneki.”

“I hurt you, though.”

“You didn't hurt me.”

“Yes, I did!”

XOXO 

He groaned and got up.

However, Hide couldn't walk. He fell down - pain overwhelming him, especially his hips. He didn't care - crawling carefully, to the bathroom. He knocked softly - before loudly, as he heard sobbing.

Even so, Hide was ignored. He cursed - hitting the door, with his fists. It was futile - no use, just hopeless. It wasn't working - wasn't convincing enough, doing the exact opposite.

“You're not a monster, Kaneki.”

“Yes, I am. I'm a monster, not that same boy you knew.”

“You're not a monster, Kaneki, but you are different. It doesn't matter, though. It doesn't mean I love you any less, or you love me any less.”

“You shouldn't love me. I'll only hurt you.”

“You won't, Kaneki. I know you won't.”

“How can you be so sure?!”

XOXO

He rummaged around.

Fortunately, Hide found keys. He clutched the bathroom key – unlocking then the bathroom, as his hips horribly throbbed. He crawled inside – hugging Kaneki’s leg, who stiffened and tensed. He looked up – eyes watering, with glistening teardrops. He sobbed quietly – nuzzling his cheek, just against Kaneki’s thigh.

Eventually, Hide heard a sigh. He sniffled – watching Kaneki kneel down, while pulling him near. He stumbled forward – onto Kaneki’s lap, where he comfortably sat. He stroked ivory locks – brushing beautiful bangs aside, which were wet and sweaty.

“I love you, Kaneki. And, I’ll always will, too.”

“Why do you love me, Hide? I’m nothing but a monster. I’ll hurt you.”

“You’re not a monster. You’re my best friend, my one and only love. I wish you could love yourself, see yourself like how I see you.”

“Will you help me, then?”

“You don’t have to ask me. I’ll do anything for you. What are best friends for, after all?”

XOXO

He smiled weakly.

Then, Hide stepped inside. The water felt nice – steaming hot, his perfect temperature. He twirled around – facing Kaneki, who looked sad. He peered down – at his body, at the bites and bruises. He was fine – minus his hips, a common zone for pain.

However, Hide leaned forward. He reached out – stroking Kaneki’s cheek, with his fingers. It was reassuring – calming and comforting, that he’s fine. It quieted Kaneki’s fears – bottled them, hopefully forever.

“I’m not a doll. I won’t break.”

“I know you’re not, but what if I go too far?”

“It’s nothing I can’t handle. Besides, I know you want to.”

“I didn't take you for a masochist.”

“I’m only one for you.”

“I love you so much.”

XOXO

He cheerfully giggled.

Meanwhile, Hide blushed darkly. His face glowed – flushed fuchsia, as Kaneki carried him. He liked being carried – swinging his legs around, but by Kaneki only. He’d been before carried away – by other ghouls, who Kaneki beaten and battered badly. He stopped Kaneki – let the ghouls go, that could've died.

Then, Hide clutched the railing. He stood clumsily – on the balcony, watching the people below. He felt arms – coiling him, from behind. He shyly smiled – leaning backwards, sighing contently.

“Will you read to me?”

“What do you want to hear, Hide?”

“I want to hear fairy-tales.”

“As you wish, my love.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
